KJTakeover
Description I'm KJ and I here to take over YouTube! I'm 6 years old, just a kid having fun and sharing some of the things I love, like new toy collections and reviews (shopkins, blind bags, Frozen, Tsum Tsum, Play-doh) dolls (American Girl, My Life As, Baby Alive, Barbie, and Journey Girls) I love fashion (kids clothes and shoes hauls and look books), and school (current favorite books, homework, and other school related subjects). I also love arts and crafts so I have DIYs and fun family crafts that kids can do at home. My channel is fun kid and family friendly and My mom has a YouTube channel (Chinacandycouture) and my dad (Khristef) does too so we sometimes do videos together! I even edit my own videos! Please SUBSCRIBE it's free! Thank you for watching my channel! Videos https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iTqsTrDTEKg 6:57 BACK TO SCHOOL SUPPLIES HAUL | KJTAKEOVER 57K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SXvElNIKAic 3:05 BACK TO SCHOOL SHOE HAUL 2016 | SHOE HAUL FOR SCHOOL KIDS | KJTAKEOVER 11K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NKO5ZFc2now 4:12 BACK TO SCHOOL OUTFITS 2016 | KIDS LOOK BOOK | KIDS FASHION 2015 | KJTAKEOVER 52K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nC_AGnlmIPM 10:08 SHOPKINS SEASON 3 UNBOXING | BLIND BAGS | FAST FOOD FAIR COLLECTION 3.4K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=emuknLsey34 3:05 LAY'S DO US A FLAVOR CHALLENGE | KJ TAKEOVER | BISCUITS AND GRAVY LAYS? 4.4K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=m4nkcx-ykts 3:14 MEET MY NEW PUPPY #NATIONALDOGDAY | AFTER SCHOOL WITH KJ! | KJ TAKEOVER 14K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=v16dTkk9st8 7:23 HOW TO MAKE TIE DYE SWIRL COOKIES FOR KIDS | @DUFF_GOLDMAN | AFTER SCHOOL WITH KJ! | KJ TAKEOVER 11K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TnKEuV7J-Mc 6:26 OUR GENERATION DOLL SPA SET!! | AFTER SCHOOL WITH KJ! | KJ TAKEOVER 17K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jWLclL7tj1I 4:13 BICYCLE SAFETY FOR CHILDREN! |AFTER SCHOOL WITH KJ! | KJ TAKEOVER 6.6K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GYBYgk5CVGk 5:53 DIY CANDLE HOLDER FOR FALL | AFTER SCHOOL WITH KJ | #KJTAKEOVER 2.3K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=O9Gfs_kZqY4 7:13 HALLOWEEN TREATS DIY | 2015 HALLOWEEN | AFTER SCHOOL WITH KJ | #KJTAKEOVER 6.9K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=37HUJvbRU7o 7:33 DIY GLITTER PUMPKINS | HOW TO MAKE | CRAFTING SATURDAY | #KJTAKEOVER 5.8K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8h24nvXTKJs 5:59 HALLOWEEN COSTUMES LOOKBOOK FOR GIRLS | AFTER SCHOOL WITH KJ | #KJTAKEOVER 12K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oUlw5w2E2JU 3:06 FALL OUTFIT OF THE DAY | FAMILY OUTING featuring MOM & DAD | AFTER SCHOOL WITH KJ | #KJTAKEOVER 3K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=p0Fd19c3xF0 3:15 DIY VANITY MIRROR FOR GIRLS | AFTER SCHOOL WITH KJ! | KJ TAKEOVER 7.8K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6UYw9d8iGp4 4:42 MY LIFE AS DOLLS REVIEW AND COLLECTION | AFRICAN AMERICAN DOLLS | 18" DOLL REVIEW | KJ TAKEOVER 37K views2 years ago COLLEGE AND PUBLISHED AUTHOR AT AGE 6 | KJTAKEOVER | SMART KIDS 3.4K views2 years ago CHRISTMAS DECORATIONS FOR KIDS HAUL | A TREE FOR ME | DOLLAR TREE & HOBBY LOBBY | CRAFTING SATURDAY 2.2K views2 years ago AMERICAN GIRL DOLLS | BITTY BABY TWINS | TWIN ACCESSORIES | AFTER SCHOOL WITH KJ 5.6K views2 years ago LOOK BOOK feat SANAA SADE | AFTER SCHOOL WITH KJ | FASHION LOOK BOOKS FOR KIDS | KJ TAKEOVER 7.5K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6j43OnIiNps 8:15 HUGE TOY HAUL FOR GIRLS | MY LIFE DOLLS | AMERICAN GIRL | OG DOLLS | KJTAKEOVER 45K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dZeneZn-Csw SURPRISE PACKAGE FROM PLATINUM D!! �� | UNBOXING | KJ TAKEOVER 3.4K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MgTSeKZrM0o HUGE SHOPKINS HAUL! SEASON 4 | PLAY SETS | HAPPY MEAL SHOPKINS | KJ TAKEOVER 4.1K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=csGlVgO0r0s 2:51 HOME SICK TODAY �� 3K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=h_37zLmqE1g 5:05 MY BABY ALIVE COLLECTION | KJ TAKEOVER | FUN WITH SUPER SNACKIN SARA BABY ALIVE 18K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Qu89U-GxFU0 3:58 BABY ALIVE SUPER SNACKS SNACKIN' LILY ���� | UNBOXING | AFTER SCHOOL WITH KJ 7.1K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=b-Sw1HoDTlU 4:52 KID VLOGS!! | BABY ALIVE OLIVIA GOES TO THE PARK ������ | VLOGGING WITH KJ TAKEOVER 4.8K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=k4nwKi_WFR8 4:14 EASTER BASKET HAUL �� | MOM CHINACANDYCOUTURE TRIES TO TAKEOVER �� | KJ TAKEOVER 3.5K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=j1EuGDmqlgg 5:28 DIY EASTER CRAFT | MINI EASTER BASKETS FOR YOUR DOLLS!! | AFTER SCHOOL WITH KJ 4.1K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tJpWrA6F6GU 4:50 JUNIE B JONES TOOTHLESS WONDER | STORY TIME WITH KJ | READING FOR CHILDREN #YoutubeKids 5.7K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=delCEigYApQ 4:31 A DAY AT THE FAIR WITH AMERICAN GIRL DOLLS | UNBOXING TOY SET | AFTER SCHOOL WITH KJ 3.8K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8M4yQKoMEag 6:13 MOMMY AND ME WORKOUT! | FUN WORKOUT FOR KIDS AND PARENTS | KJ TAKEOVER 38K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fNnlUhxxAe0 10:08 WARHEADS CHALLENGE EXTREME SOUR FAMILY EDITION | KJ TAKEOVER | KHRISTEF | CHINACANDYCOUTURE 222K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=43KBlgadI0g 3:59 BIRTHDAY CAKE CHALLENGE �� | KID VS CAKE!! | KJ TAKEOVER 20K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=e68e2ZnGGHE 0:39 GUESS WHAT GUYS!!!!! �� 5.3K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-30Dh8EBmV8 2:06 WHAT TO DO THIS SUMMER 2016 | TOP 10 SUMMER ACTIVITIES | KJ TAKEOVER 3K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=k01FsdJpOx8 1:37 SUMMER 16 OUTFIT OF THE DAY FOR KIDS | MEMORIAL DAY OOTD | KJ TAKEOVER 2.9K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ES--X0kmywE 4:59 DIY EMOJI SHIRTS FOR YOU AND YOUR DOLL ��| GLOW IN THE DARK MATCHING SET | CRAFTING WITH KJ 12K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-yjEEqVZ30Y 2:09 SLIME BUCKET CHALLENGE | GET #SLIMED | KJ TAKEOVER 10K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lagF92BB1D8 2:53 BURGER KING MAC-N-CHEETOS | GROSS OR DELICIOUS ���� | KJ TAKEOVER 18K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CfwWoW9F6Qo 4:58 POP TARTS CHALLENGE!!! | KJ TAKEOVER | LIMITED EDITION POP TARTS 20K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dG8vJ4pcdyk 4:13 BACK TO SCHOOL SUPPLIES HAUL 2016 YOOBI I AM OTHER COLLECTION by PHARRELL WILLIAMS | KJ TAKEOVER 3.8K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AAu7f-6UhZc 4:47 LAYS PASSPORT TO FLAVOR TASTE TEST | KID'S REACTION | KJ TAKEOVER 4.2K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vIi8hlxrSZI 10:27 BABY FOOD CHALLENGE WITH MY MOM CHINA RENEE | KJ TAKEOVER 45K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oZxDYXfX1yQ 4:51 GYMNASTICS COMPETITION 2016 | MY FIRST MEDALS!! | KJ TAKEOVER VLOG 8.7K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-v9iJ2B_QlM 5:56 ICE CREAM FOR 18" DOLLS | TOY ICE CREAM SET UNBOXING | OUR GENERATION DOLLS | KJ TAKEOVER 5.3K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mQVfuCzKxm8 4:29 POOP PRANK ON MY GRANDMOTHER'S $1,000 CHAIR ���� | KJ TAKEOVER 7.2K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9vf8TbeRxzM 1:13 JUJU ON THAT BEAT CHALLENGE �� | POPPY TROLL HALLOWEEN COSTUME | KJ TAKEOVER 235K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=05eCGIdworw 5:21 POPPY TROLL TRANSFORMATION | TROLLS MOVIE | KJ TAKEOVER 5.5K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2Z_xFX9IBF0 6:06 HATCHIMAL HATCHING | KJ TAKEOVER 2.9K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SEs-cI07LD4 7:57 WELLIE WISHERS ASHLYN AND KENDALL + CARROT & HUTCH SET | KJ TAKEOVER | AMERICAN GIRL 3.2K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WLMhftmMSwk 3:25 STARBUCKS �� UNICORN DRINK ��| KJ TAKEOVER 11K views11 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4yQkvdaMVyA 5:48 BOTTLE FLIP, ROLEX CHALLENGE, AND TRAMPOLINE PARK | SPRING BREAK 2017 VLOG 2.8K views11 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iRrKDXAZKHA 5:25 HOW TO MAKE SLIME| EASY TUTORIAL | KJ TAKEOVER 15K views11 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=muLNEoKG3JQ 4:35 BACK TO SCHOOL SUPPLIES HAUL | KJ TAKEOVER 16K views8 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5LoJ2jamNVc 4:28 FIRST DAY OF SCHOOL MORNING ROUTINE | KJ TAKEOVER 58K views8 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9VQaqbjdnDs 3:20 ABC GYMNASTICS CHALLENGE NO FORFEITS! | KJ TAKEOVER 26K views7 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nmA0jzHuSOo 3:57 LAYS DO US A FLAVOR �� | KJ TAKEOVER | YOUTUBE KIDS 918 views6 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8aT41bgfvl4 2:20 AMERICAN GIRL WELLIE WISHERS GARDEN FUN APP & DOLL GIVEAWAY!! | KJ TAKEOVER | YOUTUBE KIDS 690 views6 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=t0031SMOHKE 1:13 SIMONE BILES INSPIRED CLIMBING ROPE | KJ TAKEOVER 1.9K views6 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2Me5Q-rrW-Q 8:58 KJ Wins 4 Medals! Level 3 Gymnast Competition | YOUTUBE KIDS 14K views5 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VdmFu8CwxQI 4:27 SHOPPING SPREE KIDS | AMERICAN GIRL STORE | KJ TAKEOVER | YOUTUBE KIDS 18K views5 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vWzJO0_fJVU 7:00 TRANSFORMING INTO MY MOM CHINA RENEE! | KJ TAKEOVER | YOUTUBE KIDS 696K views5 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2e2yi-aOy28 1:38 USA GYMNASTICS LEVEL 3 FLOOR CHAMPION | KJ TAKEOVER | YOUTUBE KIDS 1.9K views4 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Fb1FmRyD4go 7:54 HUGE UNBOXING! 6 MY LIFE AS DOLLS HAUL!!! | YOUTUBE KIDS | KJ TAKEOVER 5.1K views3 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZwLQW0eA4Ns 10:04 AMERICAN GIRL DOLLS HAIRSTYLES | KJ TAKEOVER | YOUTUBE KIDS 12K views2 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_AFnL8OS7zw 11:06 ARE YOU SMARTER THAN A 3RD GRADER? MOM VS DAUGHTER | KJ TAKEOVER | YOUTUBE KIDS 38K views2 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WzuZeKHjs6o 4:38 NIGHT ROUTINE | KJ TAKEOVER | YOUTUBE KIDS 26K views2 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0qjwQtirPc8 1:10 NEW FREEZER CHALLENGE | KJ TAKEOVER | YOUTUBE KIDS 10K views2 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=A4iNaZz3r0U 7:00 AMERICAN GIRL DOLL TRANSFORMATION! | MAKING A KJ TAKEOVER DOLL| YOUTUBE KIDS 22K views2 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Sd8fTAwn5FY 5:36 Taco Bell NACHO FRIES! Are They Worth The Hype? KJ TAKEOVER 3K views2 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0U-SP3ZvCTk 4:41 GET READY WITH ME VALENTINE'S DAY! �� #KJTAKEOVER | YOUTUBE KIDS 6K views1 month ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BkJq_c_uoic 15:09 Extreme Red HOT Challenge �� | KJ Takeover 7.2K views1 month ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3oBzabczwoc 13:36 LOL Surprise Dolls COLLECTION | KJ TAKEOVER 2.7K views1 month ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kB5ilG6fk3E 6:47 AFTER SCHOOL ROUTINE | Get Ready With Me for GYMNASTICS! | KJ TAKEOVER 11K views1 month ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dJ1R87VG7qA 8:10 GIANT SURPRISE EGG! | SQUISHY HAUL | KJ TAKEOVER 1.6K views1 month ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FY3wqHKnr9Y 8:10 HILARIOUS YOGA CHALLENGE! | KJ TAKEOVER 2.4K views3 weeks ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AJ4ekJcI6EE 5:32 STAR WARS Easter Basket HAUL | KJ Takeover 1.1K views1 week ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DcMYJPpQKXU 9:06 I MAILED MYSELF to McDonald's �� and IT WORKED!!! | KJ TAKEOVER 1.8K views1 week ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=10CjL13w0jk 1:35 Lip Sync Battle Shorties "FINESSE" BRUNO MARS CARDI B | KJ Takeover 4.7K views3 days ago Category:KJTakeover Category:YouTube